The description herein generally relates to the field of optical power systems. Further, the description generally relates to the field of optical power systems and advancements related to optical power systems for delivering optical power over a distance to devices.
Conventionally, there is a need for the delivery of multiple forms of optical power via optical fiber or other optical conduits in order to power devices. There is a need for improving such methods and providing customization and control of optical power in different forms, in different modes, and to different sinks and/or different devices or output nodes.